Legato: Savior in Blue
by Jang Saverem
Summary: Jang a worker for Knives meets up with an old friend and brings her abord SEED ship 164 where she meets Legato Knives and all chaos ensues between them all.


Disclaimer: I own nothing within this story line well except for two characters…. That should be easy to notice…. Bah anyway I own nothing in this story besides the plotline and other things go to the creators of Trigun® and Trigun® related aspects.

Legato: Savoir in Blue

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

Within a room in the SEED ship far off in the desert.

"Damn it!" Jang exclaimed as he pounded on the desk he was working at. He drops his head hitting it on the desk.

The room around him was covered in metallic object large and small. The walls had various diagrams of mostly weaponry on them. There was a great deal of light in the room, which showed off all the things and caused them give off details. It wasn't the best of places to be in but what did it matter he was forced to stay there.

" I so tiered of working for this maniac. I can't even remember how I got here in this mess in the first place…. Oh yeah that was how it all happened…." As Jang is reminiscing on past events the computer screen flickers on in front of him, he raises his head and sees a person's face staring into his.

"Who…. Are you?"

"Jang…It's me, Kari."

"Uhh…." _"Oh man who is this girl? How does she know me?"_

"Jang you better remember me. Don't you remember working with me!"

She at this point was becoming slightly irritated with Jang's poor memory.

"No I don't…." _"Oh wait a second" _

"Kari? Oh my God how could I not remember you? I feel like such a damn ass now. How have you been? I haven't seen you in years where did you get off to after the explosion? Wait before you answer that. How did you find out I was here?"

"Actually I can't totally explain that to you in full. All I can say is that it was fate."

She smiles after the comment.

"Yeah sure fate. You still believe in that stuff?"

"Yeah. You know what, I do in fact."

She crosses her arms in annoyance

"Geez me and my big mouth. Sigh"

"What was that?"

"Nothing nothing. Anyway where are you right now?"

"I am in…"

She looks around for a near-by sign or person. Right above her head was a huge sign which said WELCOME TO EAST CITY

"Oh I'm in East City. You know where that is?"

"Of course I do. I know where everything on this planet is thanks to my new line of work."

"Jang did you go and get yourself into a profession that isn't exactly safe?"

"Maybe…But that is beside the point. I'm going to try to send you here."

He clicks away at his computer and the section where Kari is goes to the left side of the monitor and a long black box appears on the screen.

"Ok that should do it. I was just finding your exact position. Right then. You may feel a little sting but that's normal. Also there will be an excruciatingly bright light. Just let it go. You'll be fine, trust me."

"This isn't going to kill me right?"

"Kari…. are you serious I wouldn't even want to harm a hair on that beautiful head of yours rather than kill you."

"Awe stop that."

"Here it comes. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Send it out."

A blinding light consumes the figure of Kari and in a matter of milliseconds she disappears totally from the city. An onlooker falls back onto his bottom and rubs his eyes after seeing Kari disappear. He lifts a beer bottle to his face

"I've been drinking way to much lately."

Jang look up over his computer and waits. Kari appears in a flash of light that fills the room and disappears as quickly as it came. She is standing in a daze in front of the desk.

"Wha…. What happened? Where are we?"

"That's the magic of Plant power. Welcome to SEED ship number 162."

As her eyes start to clear up again she blinks a few times before looking at Jang who is looking at her with a smile on his face.

"SEED?"

BREAK

Working diligently at the main controls of the SEEDS ship, Knives was able to see what went on in his craft via a wall of surveillance screens in sector C. The same place Jang's own working area was located. While he continues his work, a bright light blinked on for a second before fading, representing a usage of Plant power from the main chamber of the ship.

At the fading light Knives lowers his eyes and frowned in annoyance, "I didn't use any form of energy that ought to be that noticeable." He said out loud to himself.

Standing up his eyes traveled over the walls of screens, in order to locate Legato, who was quietly entering the food station in sector B to retrieve himself a piece of pie. Just as Legato sat himself down, Knives sent out a telepathic message to his servant.

'Legato, did you use a quantity of energy that should have been noticeable? I just received a reading telling me that an ample amount was just used.'

Legato bit into his pie, chewing as he answered, 'No Master. I have done no such thing.' He continues to eat his food.

Knives glanced up from the screen, at nothing in particular, thinking a moment before saying anything more. 'I want you to go check on that Saverem boy, he's probably up to something. Once you arrive, tell me. Now go.'

'Yes Master.' Standing, Legato left behind his plate of unfinished pie. Not turning back he leaves the room and the sliding door closes silently behind him.

"I don't like when things lie to me. If he is up to something he will know my wrath."

Next Chapter

Chapter 2: Master Who?

Kari learns about the ideas and plans of a man that Jang calls his "Master".


End file.
